Peregrin Took
Peregrin Took, universally known as Pippin, was an innocent and childlike companion in the Ring Company. He was the youngest and least mature member of the Company; naive and curious. Pippin had a terrible penchant for falling into trouble. However, Pippin later demonstrated his heroic nature. Pippin was born in Tuckborough in T.A. 2990, and was therefore under age (i.e., only in his twenties) when he was involved in the terrible events of the War of the Ring. He succeeded, with his cousin Merry, in pressuring Frodo (his second cousin once removed) to accept them as company on the Ring-quest. Merry and Pippin did not distinguish themselves on the trip to Rivendell, and only credited their involvement much later on. But Gandalf had always expected that their strength of character would surface and supported their inclusion in the Ring Company. Pippin's penchant fortriggering unfortunate accidents surfaced early in the journey with disastrous results. In Moria, it was very likely Pippin's pebble, cast down the depths of the well, (simply in curiosity to hear how deep it really was), which aroused the Balrog and caused Gandalf s horrible struggle. Pippin and Merry were shortly after tragically separated from Frodo and Sam (and the remainder of the Company) at Parth Galen. From there they crossed the plains of Rohan as captives of Saruman's Orcs, whom they later escaped. Finally they entered Fangorn Forest where they met Treebeard and the other Ents, and drank the Ent-draughts. From there they went to Isengard and witnessed its destruction and Pippin recovered the Orthanc Palantir following its ejection from the tower by Grima Wormtongue. Later, at Dol Baran, Pippin blundered a second time by accidentally using the Isengard Palantir. In doing this. Pippin exposed himself and his companions to Saurons evil will and questioning. Yet, this actually served the cause of the War in ihe long run since Sauron was misdirected. By the time Pippin arrived at Minas Tirith, Gandalf was thoroughly exasperated. But there Pippin swore allegiance to Denethor II, the Steward of Gondor, was made a Citadel guard, and witnessed the siege of the city. At Minas Tirith. Pippin played a part in saving the brave Faramir from an untimely death by warning both Gandalf and Beregond of Denethor's madness. He then marched with the host to the Black Gate and slew a giant Troll chieftain and, in so doing, saved his friend Beregond, son of Baranor. After the War. Pippin was knighted by Gondor and made a royal messenger by Aragorn, now King Elessar. He returned to the Shire and played a crucial role in its reconstruction. His all-night ride to bring reinforcements from his father Thain Paladin II saved the Battle of Bywater, and with Merry he was awarded great honor by the Shirefolk. Pippin and Merry enjoyed parading around in the light of their newfound admiration and honor, while wearing the panoplies of Gondor and Rohan respectively. Both Merry and Pippin grew to enormous size, (for Hobbits), having drunk the Ent-draughts. Pippin himself became the largest Hobbit ever, at the daunting height of 4*6". Pippin was made Thain of the Shire in S.R. 1434, shortly after marrying Mistress Diamond of Long Cleve, who happened to be a descendant of Bullroarer Took. The same year both Merry and Pippin were appointed Royal Counsellors of the Northern Kingdom. Pippin became one of the Shire's greatest Thains, and he maintained his many friendships in Gondor and elsewhere which had been formed during the War of the Ring. In F.A. 63 he turned his office over to his only son Faramir, and left the Shire forever with Merry. He spent his last days among friends and honor in King Elessar s royal palace. At their deaths, the Hobbits were laid to rest in the House of Kings in Rath Dinen among the great of Gondor. Appearance *almost golden hair Items *Armour of Gondor (small Hauberk of black steel) *Barrow-Blade (Arnorian eket of shadow-slaying ) *elven-boots *black tabard of the citadel *Bow of Gondor (short composite bow) *Elven Brooch (leaf-brooch of lorinand) *Galadhrim Cloak (Grey cloak of stealth and hiding) *Helm of Gondor (high-crowned helm with small raven-wings on either side, set with a silver star in the centre of the circlet) *Pipeweed *Pippin's Pipe *Silver-Belt of Lothlórien *short-Sword of Gondor - Eket of Troll-slaying Category:Hobbit Category:Third Age Category:War of the ring Category:Shire Category:3019 Category:Fourth Age Category:Knight Category:Movies